


Quiet Time

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Faeverse AU Collection [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fae & Fairies, Faerie!Ignis, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gladnis, M/M, Promises, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Ignis visits Gladio to take a break from watching over Prompto & Noctis - he’s relieved to get away from the unfamiliar hectic energy in his faehouse for a while and spend some much-needed quiet time with his mate.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Jay's Faeverse AU Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recipeh_for_Success](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipeh_for_Success/gifts).



> this little fic is a gift for my good friend Recipeh! Happy birthday! :D I hope you enjoy the fic~
> 
> it's set around the time of the sequel chapter to Shadowcurse (which I'm still editing) but it should still flow with the rest of my posted stories in the series so far! Also, happy fall!!!!! (It feels like this year has gone on forever and that we'd never get to fall but now that we're here, I hope things will look up a bit! Fall is always my favorite time of year~)

On a slightly cloudy afternoon, Gladio spent his free time sitting on the back porch, drinking spiced tea and reading from a new book. He was pleasantly lost in it and barely noticed when a small, blond head poked over the book to inspect the pages.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you?” Ignis asked, looking somewhat distressed as he fidgeted with the hems of his knitted sleeves. His wings rustled behind him, the sound like falling leaves; Gladio put the book down and gently touched a finger to Ignis’s cheek.

“Just caught me at the end of the chapter, actually. Everything alright?”

“My… my faehouse has been… ah… quite lively lately. Very busy. If you haven’t seen me in a while, it’s because I’ve been taking care of a certain nightfae and his mate. There was a bit of trouble with Noct… Prompto found me and asked for help with what I learned was Noctis’s heat but, there was little I could do. To make up for that, I’ve let them both stay with me while the faeprince recovers. From Prompto’s story, and the damages I witnessed, it was quite an intense experience for both of them.”

“Heat, huh?” Gladio pulled his hand away, and Ignis flitted up to tuck himself into the pocket of Gladio’s shirt when he leaned back in the chair to watch the clouds pass overhead while he listened to Ignis’s story. “I remember when you went through yours, at first I had no idea what was going on. Can’t imagine how it must’ve been for the two of them.”

Somewhat awkwardly, Gladio added, “Is, uh… is he okay? And Prompto?”

“They’re both healing well. The faeprince has spent most of his days sleeping, but when he’s awake… even in his weakened state he managed to cause quite a commotion in my bathroom. He’s not very fond of bath night, you see. With all the spitting whenever he gets upset… nearly every surface of my poor house was covered in nightfae ink. I spent all morning cleaning up, and I’m absolutely _exhausted._ Prompto agreed to keep watch over the faeprince when he finally wore himself out enough to go back to sleep… so I took my chance and made a quick escape.”

After letting all that out, Ignis sighed and laid his head back against Gladio’s chest. Sitting in Gladio’s shirt pockets had quickly become one of his favorite things to do when he realized he could be close to his love’s heartbeat, and feel the warmth he so easily gave off. Ignis always enjoyed the small things they could do together, and that was one of them. He noticed how Gladio tended to wear shirts with pockets a lot more often, after Ignis slipped into his pocket for the first time… No matter what, Gladio always managed to make him feel calm and steady in a world that just felt dizzyingly frantic sometimes.

The two just sat together, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the wind through the trees, the rustling of the pages of Gladio’s still-open book, and the occasional, musical chirping of a family of birds in the distance.

“You know,” Gladio said, and Ignis opened his eyes to look at him while he spoke, “You could… bring them both over here. Iris and I could help with the, well, I guess you’d call it nightfae-sitting - if you’d like.”

“I couldn’t - ”

“You could,” insisted Gladio, and his hand rested over his pocket, where Ignis slowly reached out to touch his palm in concern. “I wouldn’t offer if I couldn’t handle it. He can’t intimidate me anymore, not after the banquet. I’m here to help you, Iggy. And besides, I’d be impressed if Noctis could ink every surface of my house.”

“With projectile spitting? You’ll just find yourself surprised,” Ignis said, chuckling. “Luckily for me, I know the secret to keep it from staining surfaces. Noctis hates it.”

“Oh?”

“Lettuce leaves! I went through quite a few, basically using them to absorb all the ink. It’s less ‘absorbing’ and more ‘dissipating,’ however. While staying with me, Noctis made it quite obvious that he doesn’t care for anything in the greens family… and I suppose it applied to his ink as well, since it’s technically an extension of his magic.”

“Huh. So… if I threaten him with spinach he’ll leave me alone?”

“More or less, I suppose,” Ignis mused, and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“He’s kinda like a human in that aspect. A lot of human kids grow up hating vegetables and greens, I guess… he never grew out of it, huh?”

“Perhaps…” Ignis trailed off, and slowly pulled himself free of Gladio’s pocket to sit atop his palm instead. Gladio raised his palm to his face, and Ignis nuzzled against Gladio’s chin, chuckling at the way the stubble gently scratched against his own face. “I suppose I ought to go back now, I’m hoping Noctis is still resting but I can only do so much hoping before I have to intervene with a little bit of chamomile and a couple of drops of sleeping-potion to keep the peace…”

“Stay here for just one cup of tea?” Gladio offered, and Ignis just gave a little shrug and a smile. He really couldn’t say no… “I’ve still got some lemon biscuits too. Might help to have a little bit of a snack before going home.”

“…Alright, flower. Just one cup…”

“And you’ll promise to bring those two troublemakers here if they start getting difficult?” added Gladio, while shifting Ignis to his shoulder so he could stand and head back into the cottage to make more tea for both of them.

“Yes, I promise.”

“Pinky-promise?”

The childish smile on Gladio’s face brought a little confusion to Ignis’s, and he asked, “Human lore, is it?”

“Yeah. When you want to make sure someone keeps a promise, you and the other person wrap your pinky fingers together and that’s supposed to make the promise permanent. Although I guess the best we can do right now is touching our fingers together, but that’s good enough for me, if it’s good enough for you.”

“Mm, I think so.”

Shrugging, Ignis held out his hand, and touched the tip of his tiny fourth finger to Gladio’s much larger one, and said, “I promise to ask for help, if I need it. Not just for this situation, but for any. As long as you promise to do the same.”

“Promise.”

“Pinky-promise?” Ignis added, flashing him a playful smile.

“Pinky-promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna keep up with my adventures (I've mostly been preparing for posting my Promptis Big Bang fic as well as working on the FF7 Turkstober event prep too!) you can find me on twitter as [duskynebula](https://twitter.com/duskynebula)! [My blog does contain NSFW content tho!]


End file.
